


Stressed

by florens



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Stress, jiho likes to make a big deal out of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florens/pseuds/florens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho is stressed and Kyung tries to help. Part I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part I. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated ! :D // This is my first ever published fic.//

Jiho slammed the door as he stormed out of the dorm. Sudden noise woke up Taeil, who was napping on the comfortable couch in their living room, just across the halway where their bedrooms were. He jerked awake and looked around in confusion. Rubbing his eyes Taeil got up and saw Kyung exiting his room with a blank expression on his face. ''Hey Kyung.'' Called Taeil and the other turned around slowly, sighing as he faced the smaller man.

''What the hell was that about?'' Asked Taeil, annoyed since he was rudely woken from his nap. Kyung sighed again ''Jiho likes to make a big deal out of everything. It's nothing really.'' Taeil rised his eyebrow, not looking particularly convinced. ‘’If you guys got into a fight please resolve it. We are going to the studio tomorrow and everyone is super stressed already. Also Jiho is already a pain the ass with his nit-picking.’’ He added bitterly. Kyung felt bad for Taeil since he knew how much pressure their leader put on him as the lead vocalist already. He sat on the couch and gestured Taeil to sit beside him. Smaller man wanted to just dismiss the situation since in his opinion members should be resolving their conflicts themselves but the curiosity got the better of him so he rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch. He got used to being the middle man whenever others would bump heads anyway.

//

Jiho pushed Kyung in his room and closed the door behind them. As soon as he turned around Kyung’s arms were around him, pulling him closer as they kissed passionately. It has been some time since they had last been intimate as they had very little free time at the moment, recording their album. And when they had time they were usually too tired, not really feeling up for it, which resulted in sloppy make out sessions that ended with even sloppier hand jobs. Besides even though neither of them would admit it, late dinners and lack of sleep were starting to affect their bodies, making them turn the lights off or even leave most of their clothes on when they got down to anything.

Well, Kyung didn’t care that much but Jiho did. He hated the way he looked so he wore baggier clothes along with avoiding the mirrors as much as he could. It didn’t help that he got drunk almost every night to relieve stress and forget painful self-consciousness which not only resulted in unpredictable mood swings that drove other members up the wall but also in tighter jeans and wider hips. He felt so unattractive he would sometimes just jerk off in the shower instead of even touching Kyung when they went to bed.

Kyung didn’t really mind the lack of intimacy, since he was usually too tired to get in the mood for anything else than cuddling. On the other hand what he hated was Jiho’s drinking that made the other turn into an emotionless corpse. Well, he _was_ a bit confused when Jiho suddenly started wearing pyjamas to bed and literally froze when Kyung jokingly poked his belly only trying to make fun out of his shirt with terrible English spelling on it. It was weird and even though he thought nothing of it at first it soon got annoying. Still he had to be honest, the fact that Jiho’s ass got bigger made Kyung want to grope it, hell he would give all of the half assed blowjobs to just see it bounce on top of him once. Except Jiho’s perfect plump round ass was off limits as was getting on top of Kyung and when asked why, the older would just shrug, saying that he is really not in the mood for anything right now. They both knew that was a lie but what pissed Kyung off more was how obvious it was that Jiho actually wanted sex.

  
It wasn’t like he lost his libido (well maybe a little bit but the lack of sex made him crave it even though his sex drive was much lower at the time) he just avoided physical contact. And Kyung noticed it. Well it was quite obvious when the taller man, trying to hide his sexual frustration, got hard at the littlest touch of their bodies, which made it awkward for Kyung, who was a very touchy person. It got so far that even hugging was dangerous and they had to make sure they stood as far apart as they could. Well, Jiho made sure of that since Kyung sometimes forgot, jokingly rubbing him from behind or touching his thigh when they ate which resulted in Jiho running to the bathroom immediately.

  
One evening when all of them got together to watch a movie Kyung, felling cuddly, climbed in the taller mans lap. He got in a comfortable position, resting his head on Jiho’s shoulder, reaching for his lover’s hand, interlocking their fingers. The movie wasn’t anything special so he decided to take nap. Nuzzling into Jiho’s neck he relaxed and started to drift away, his breathing slowing down, body getting heavier and heavier... but there was something… something was making his position uncomfortable even though he couldn’t really pinpoint what it was.

Annoyed, Kyung opened his eyes and as his head got less and less fuzzy the sudden realization woke him up completely. Jiho’s erection was poking him in his thigh, well more like stabbing him. His lover was so hard the shorter man started wondering whether he was already leaking and the thought of that made him feel warmth in his belly. Devilish grin snuck on his lips as he pushed back, moving his hips slowly and carefully so he wouldn’t alert other members. Putting on a seductive smile he turned his head towards Jiho, expecting the other to be practically begging with his eyes, to mouth something like ‘’Let’s get out of here...’’ Or ‘’I want you….’’ Or ….

Well…. this didn’t happen. What happened almost made Kyung jump three feet in the air as the sight caught him completely off guard. Jiho was staring at him. Eyes big, dark and full of… fear? Mouth open in horror, face completely white like he has just seen the end of the world. It was the last thing Kyung expected to see. The look of terror on Jiho’s face made him go limp almost immediately. Suddenly the taller man mumbled something about not feeling well as he jumped on his feet, causing Kyung to fall off him, landing on Taeil. The small man, who was sitting beside them, completely absorbed in the movie, screeched in fear at Kyung’s sudden movement, making other members jump in surprise. As Jiho ran towards the bathroom Kyung was still completely startled, laying on top of Taeil who was getting angrier by the second. Soon the other members started laughing, Pyo practically howling with laughter. The last thing Kyung heard before Taeil punched him in the face was Jaehyo, his voice distorted from laughing too hard ‘’You got me good, hyung !’’ …

  
_This_ time it was different. Jiho had been eyeing Kyung the whole day, eyes full of desire and would use every excuse to touch him. The smaller man wasn’t sure what the cause of sudden confidence was but he didn’t care. Well, it could have been the fans screaming his name as he entered the studio. Or the fact how everything he did today was perfect, from acing his lines, to Rap Monster entering the studio when he was completely in his element, stopping and staring in awe. The producers were all over him, stroking his ego which grew bigger by the second. _Zico_ was back.

  
All that mattered now was that the old Jiho was back along with his cockiness and a smug grin, hands all over Kyung, lips leaving kiss marks all over his neck. The shorter man moaned into the kiss, lips parting as Jiho took the lead, tongue exploring Kyung’s mouth. They were leaving clothes on the floor as they approached the bed and Kyung couldn’t help but wonder if it will all fall apart when they see each other naked in broad daylight. However the kisses only got more lustful and their breathing more ragged. As they landed on the bed Kyung was already aching for it unable to hold back after weeks of frustration and cold showers. His eyes wandered over Jiho’s body, his mouth salivating when they stopped on his lover’s ass. He didn’t care that his belly was softer or that his thighs were bigger or that his cheeks were a bit fuller… He wanted him so bad. Every bit of him. As he placed kisses on his jaw and down his neck, caressing him sensually, he felt electric waves shoot through him every time the other moaned. Kissing his way lower and lower Kyung felt Jiho’s hand in his hair, gently running his fingers through it at first but getting exceedingly rougher as kisses started getting wetter when Kyung reached his abdomen.

‘’Fuck…’’ Whispered Jiho as Kyung sucked on his thighs, leaving love bites behind. The smaller man looked up, staring his lover in his dark eyes, full of lust and anticipation as he closed his mouth around the others cock.

A string of obscene words mixed with curses came out of Jiho’s mouth his hand tightening the grip in his lover’s hair.

‘’Don’t touch yourself.’’ He hissed as he saw Kyung’s hand disappear between his thighs. Jiho _was_ back, thought Kyung as words went straight to his dick, which got even harder, painfully reminding him how long it has been. Looking up he made sure to look as pornographic as he could, saliva dripping down his chin, lips swollen and red. Their eyes met, Kyung looking at Jiho like he was his king, his everything and Jiho gazing back at him, his mouth half open, his beautiful full lips letting out heavy moans, both lost in this perfect moment…

  
Except something was off. It wasn’t apparent at first however they were too far gone for Kyung not to notice it. Jiho wasn’t getting hard. Like, at all.

Confusion spread through the smaller man’s thoughts as he tried to suck harder, making sure he did it just like Jiho liked it, paying special attention to his weak spots. Kyung lost his lovers eyes as he tried harder, now starting to feel frustrated with himself.

 _Has it been too long?_ _But he himself was hard as a fucking rock. Why was nothing happening to Jiho?_ He looked up, searching for the taller man’s eyes. The other was staring down at him his face full of confusion at first, which quickly turned to horror. Kyung lifted his head slowly.

‘’Jiho?’’ he called the name as softly as he could. There was no response. It was like time froze. ‘’Are you okay?’’ Added the smaller man, his voice even softer and warmer, knowing he was on very thin ice. Jiho didn’t answer.

He just stared at Kyung, face changing emotions from confusion and frustration to anger and then to disappointment mixed with humiliation. Not being able to look Kyung into his eyes anymore he looked away and pulled himself away from his lover, cheeks flushed red. His full lips were squeezed in a tight line now as he curled into a ball. _Never_ in his whole life has he felt so humiliated. _How is this happening_ , he thought to himself covering his face with his hands. His chest filled with pain and he wanted to cry, hell he wanted to scream or… maybe just… disappear…

  
He felt Kyung move. _Please_ _leave_ , thought Jiho not moving or making any noise. However Kyung wasn’t going to just leave someone he loved like this. He slowly caressed the taller man’s arm as he said with a reassuring tone ‘’It’s okay.’’ Moving a bit closer he added ‘’It happens.’’

Words rang in Jiho’s mind and he felt like someone kicked him in the head. ‘’It’s _not_ okay.’’ He answered, voice hoarse. His breathing got faster as he felt angrier and angrier. ‘’Look’’ sighed Kyung ‘’you are stressed. It’s not like…’’ Jiho didn’t let him finish ‘’So are you! Why the fuck doesn’t it affect you?!’’ ‘’Trust me, it’s not…’’ Kyung reached for Jiho’s hand but the other jerked away. ‘’I’m a fuck up. A fucking loser, no, a-a—a fucking impotent loser!’’ Jiho screamed. ‘’Calm down man, why are you so fucking upset?’’ The smaller man was starting to lose his temper. He _hated_ it when Jiho acted like this and he knew him well enough to know he was not going to calm down. ‘’Calm down? CALM DOWN??’’ Jiho was screaming, face red from anger and humiliation. ‘’Are you fucking kiddin’ me? You don’t fucking get it! How—how HOW COULD YOU? You are fucking perfect in your fucking perfect body…’’

His voice cracked as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

 _Why_ _am_ _I crying_ , he thought to himself even more ashamed now, felling Kyung shift closer to him, to probably hug him or something but he pushed him away. He was breathing so fast the room was starting to spin around him, everything a blur from tears anyway. And the he snapped. Putting all of his strength into it, he swung his left hand into the wall. It hurt.

  
It hurt so much he stopped crying. Kyung was staring at him, horrified look on his face. He couldn’t believe it. However, this was Jiho. _Predictability_ and (self) _control_ were not something you would associate with Jiho. The taller man quickly got up and got dressed. His hand hurt so much he had to bite his lips so hard he drew blood. Kyung was silent the whole time, knowing there was nothing he could do. And it hurt. Oh god it hurt. Jiho opened the door of Kyung’s room and left. The shorter man heard the front door slam and heavy silence lingered in the air. Kyung rubbed his face as he slowly got up and got dressed.  
//

  
Taeil was staring at Kyung in silence.

‘’What..?’’ He whispered quietly and Kyung looked at him with a tired expression on his face. Taeil’s mouth slowly spread into a grin. ‘’He _couldn’t_ get it up? Seriously?’’ ‘’Well, yeah…’’ Sighed Kyung, not in the mood for Taeil’s shenanigans. However, the smaller man was already in his element. ‘’ _Zico_ couldn’t get hard? I can’t believe this.’’ He chuckled and added ‘’What could have possibly stopped this sex maniac from getting an erection?’’ Kyung rolled his eyes but in a sense Taeil was right. These past few days it has been tough for Jiho _not_ to get turned on, which has led to some hilarious accidents. He was like an animal in heat.

Taeil’s smile faded a bit and he gestured Kyung to come closer. As the other did, he gently pulled him close to himself, lowering his head on his lap. ‘’What about you?’’ He asked, stroking the taller man’s hair.

‘’I was so close it hurt.’’ Mumbled Kyung, covering his face with his arm. Taeil grinned to himself ‘’No idiot, I meant if you are okay.’’ ‘’I guess…’’ grimaced the other man. ‘’I just feel _profoundly_ unsexy…’’

The choice of words made the small man laugh out loud. He pulled Kyung’s arm away from the others’ face. ‘’I feel bad for Jiho, I really do. But after he made me record until two in the morning yesterday, well…’’ Taeil shook his head grinning to himself.

Kyung had to agree here, Jiho had been especially unbearable the last few days, pushing everyone to their limits. It even got so far that some of them actively avoided him when they weren’t recording. ‘’I’m just tired of everything. And he refuses to talk about _anything_. I really want to make him feel better but he just pushes me away all the time.’’ Kyung said bitterly, staring up into the ceiling. ‘’You really should resolve it though.’’ Taeil lowered his face in front of Kyung’s until it filled his visual field. His big dark eyes interlocked with Kyung’s who forced a jaded smile on his lips. ‘’And I might have a plan.’’ He added, his grin getting wider again.

Jiho was walking hurriedly towards the recording studio. He pulled a hood over his head to cover his messy hair and hopefully at least some of his face. Thankfully he had also found a pair of sunglasses in his black jacket which he had grabbed on the way out. They were big and very dark, hiding his eyes that were puffy from crying. He hid his hurting hand in the big pocket of his jacket, making sure everything seemed normal, even waving at a group of girls that recognized him. When he finally reached the studio he was sobbing again. He felt like he left all of his pride on Kyung’s lips and all that was left were embarrassment and frustration. Completely lost in his thoughts he wandered in the recording room, oblivious to everything happening around him. However as he pushed the door open (a little harder than necessary), he almost collided with Pyo.

  
Pyo liked spending time in the studio. First of all he loved making music. It gave him a special kind of rush and he would always give it his all no matter how many times he had to repeat his lines. There was just something about getting completely immersed in the lyrics along with feeling the music, becoming one with the rhythm until he could taste the notes, feeling them pulsate through him.

  
On the other hand he also liked it when everything was quiet. When everyone left and he could sink deep into his thoughts.

  
This time though he decided to stay a bit longer to practice. He was actually just leaving when the door swung open and Jiho stormed in the small but comfortable room. Jumping out of the way when the door suddenly opened almost hitting him, Pyo almost fell on his ass. Stumbling, he just managed to grab the side of the table to keep himself from falling. He looked up, confused and saw Jiho, standing in front of him.

 _The fuck…_ he thought to himself at the sight of the rapper, who looked well… awful. Since Jiho had removed his sunglasses upon entering the room Pyo got a very good view of his face. And the sight was far from appealing. Jiho’s eyes were red and puffy, his lips bloody and scabbed. He looked very distressed and immediately looked down to the floor when Pyo questioningly looked at him.

 _Just great…_ thought Jiho to himself. He just wanted to be alone.

  
Pyo stared at the mess before him. He has never seen his friend like this. Looking so small and breakable, cheeks flushed pink and hair a complete mess. Jiho wanted to leave, escape Pyo’s inquiring eyes which wandered all over him. However as he turned around to exit the room Pyo reached after him grabbing his shoulder, stopping him.

Jiho froze at the touch. All he could think about was Kyung touching him and thoughts cut like knives.

The other man slowly reached for Jiho’s other shoulder making him tremble. Slowly he leaned closer, wrapping his hands around the others body and pulling him in a tight hug. Jiho felt warm and safe. Closing his eyes as it all became too much and first tears rolled down his cheeks, he turned around and pressed himself into Pyo, who held him, strong hands keeping him from collapsing as his knees got weak. Pyo’s hands rubbed his back tenderly as he sobbed, face buried in the others chest.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Whispered Pyo, caressing the crying man, who had started hiccupping from the lack of air. As he calmed down Pyo continued to hold him for a while before guiding him to one of the soft couches in a dimly lit room. As they sat down and Jiho could finally bear to look the other in the eyes, Pyo reached in his jacket and pulled out a packet of tissues. Still hiccupping, Jiho felt Pyo wipe his face with one of the tissues.

‘’Would you like some water?’’ ‘’Ye—ah.’’ Answered Jiho hiccupping mid word. Reaching in his backpack Pyo pulled out a bottle of water, handing it to Jiho, who could finally stop the embarrassing sounds from the painful hiccups.

Pyo thought how cute Jiho looked even though he had just bawled his eyes out and was still unable to control his breathing.

‘’What happened?’’ He asked softly, hand caressing Jiho’s hair. After a few seconds of silence Jiho quietly said ‘’I’m just extremely stressed. I feel like I’m gonna fall apart.’’ ‘’It’s going to be over soon, hyung.’’ Said Pyo reassuringly, hinting at the recording period ending in about a week. Jiho felt heavy and unable to hold back any longer he blurted ‘’I couldn’t get it up.’’

Pyo fell silent. _Did he hear it right? What?_ ‘’Wha..?’’ He didn’t finish his words as Jiho looked him straight in the eyes, cheeks a bright shade of red, desperate to keep the last bit of his pride he had left. ‘’I couldn’t get my dick hard.’’ It was his last attempt to regain the control over the situation as well as the conversation. Pyo stared at him not knowing what to say.

‘’You mean you and Kyung wanted to…?’’ ‘’Yeah.’’ ‘’And you… well you uhm, well…’’ ‘’Didn’t get hard.’’ Pyo was taken aback. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It just didn’t make sense. Just yesterday Kyung had complained to him how his lover got hard so _easily_ , even hugging was off limits. ‘’Well, you are stressed. It’s not like…’’ Jiho covered his face with his hands ‘’I can’t fucking believe it.’’ He looked back at Pyo ‘’Kyung probably thinks…’’

Pyo couldn’t stand his hyung putting himself down so he interrupted him ‘’I don’t think he blames you, Jiho. He probably thinks it’s his fault.’’ They were silent for a few moments. ‘’You guys just need to talk.’’ Pyo stated the obvious. ‘’No fucking way…’’ Muttered Jiho in response. _There was no way. He would be too humiliated_.

Pyo sighed but as he opened his mouth ready to tell Jiho about the importance of the communication in the relationship his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He looked at Jiho, who avoided eye contact and then at his phone. It was a text from Taeil, asking if he knew where Jiho was. He replied quickly as the texts above were sexts from a few hours ago and now was really not the time to think about that.

‘’What was it?’’ Asked Jiho, staring at a wall across the room.

‘’Taeil, he was worried about me.’’ ‘’Oh.’’ Jiho sounded bitter as Pyo mentioned his lover. The phone buzzed again. Jiho rolled his eyes as he leaned back on the couch. The gesture agitated Pyo slightly, however instead of saying anything, he bit his lip and looked at the message. _‘’Keep him there. Im gunna force them to talk it out.’’_ It wasn’t like Pyo was surprised when he read it. He sighed. Then he noticed blood and torn skin on the knuckles of Jiho’s left hand. ‘’Your hand…’’

‘’It’s nothing really.’’ Jiho laughed nervously. Pyo raised his eyebrow and Jiho hid his hand in his pocket. He looked away from Pyo, leaning even further back into the couch. Closing his eyes he felt Pyo get up. ‘’I’ll go find a first aid kit.’’ Jiho didn’t open his eyes, suddenly realizing how tired he was. ‘’Yeah, you do that.’’ He mumbled as he heard Pyo exit the room, door closing behind him. Taking a deep breath he started to drift away.


End file.
